Music Can Kill
by mazmck
Summary: 16 year old Pepper Slay has gon through so much, her dad died from OD and now she has had to go live with her mum who she doesn't really get along with. In America. How will her new life pan out?


**Music can kill.**

**By Merrie McKinnon**

Prologue

It was a funny thing sometimes.

It was always the music that did it.

She would dream about it. And sometimes they came.

But who were they? She did not know.

Or more to the point did not remember.

They would always come when the music played or if the voice was singing

Whose was the voice? She thought it was her.

She was born England in 1997.

It was a good year to be born apparently.

Except for her.

Even though she was 15 she still saw the things that came with the music.

They were shadows, almost but not quite people and they always came. Every time.

They said that they would not hurt her. She did not realize what that meant until she saw what they were capable of.

They killed her beloved family but no harm came to her. Physically. They wanted her for something. What? Again she did not have an answer.

Chapter One

As I drove to my new school in America I felt shy and unconfident.

What would it be like?

Was I pretty enough?

I moved here from Australia to live with my mum because my dad recently died from drug overdose. Even though my mum and I don't get along, I had nowhere else to go.

My dad had (obviously) been quite crazy and should not have been in legal care of me, but I loved him. He was a depressed middle-aged man who had never gotten over my mum leaving him for someone in America.

He had mourned for so long that the only single thing that made him "happy" was taking drugs. I don't even know what he took! My mum pretty much said "stuff you I want a better life with a better looking family, you're welcome to tag along Pepper darling' " Ugh no thanks!

I was now sixteen and allowed to drive in the U.S.A so as quickly as I could get my license I did so I wouldn't be the odd one out.

My mum was semmy rich, so when we went car shopping I got the nicest car we could affored. An old second hand BMW and it was perfect for me. I decided to call my car Pxie because she was a cute little thing.

As I was driving to school a black Lamborghini sped right past me at about 110 miles per hour, I knew I drove slowly, but who knew that someone would be in such a hurry!

I gaped at it, my eyes bugging out as wide as they could possibly go and mouth a little fish like. That person was such a idiot!

In Australia no one would have dared do that. Our road rules were so strict and the police were at every turn in the road ready to give you a ticket even if you went two kilometers over the limit.

I shook my head and got my focus back on the road. I needed to concentrate really hard to make sure I didn't do the same thing as that crazy person.

I arrived at school at a good time, enough people so it wasn't obvious that I was new, but early enough that I still had a while till the bell rang.

I went to the office so I could get the information I needed for the day (Classes, rooms, people etc.).

`Hello I'm Pepper Slay. I'm new` I spoke in my little voice people thought of as innocent.

`Ah yes we've been expecting you here` she handed me slips of paper that the teachers needed to sign.

She was medium height, died orange hair (did not suit) and old lady clothes and glasses. Your perfect stereotypical office lady!

`Just hand those back to me at the end of the day please` then she handed me a map of the school and I was on my way.

The school was called Sylvie high, I know it was a shocking name, but it was only a name, anyway from what I'd seen when I had a look around the website it was a good school so it really didn't matter.

I was making my way to my car to make sure everything was in check when I saw it, the Lamborghini, the _black_ Lamborghini.

The person who drove it jumped out. Oh and of course a guy! Great and an attractive one, so I couldn't confront him without looking like a psycho on drugs, which would be the case because I'm sure some people had heard the story of why I was there.

Oh well I'm an Australian and we confront our problems, and he was a big problem.

`Hey you. Yes you the idiot who owns the black sports car". I had shouted from the other end of the parking lot, meaning everyone was noe looking. I suddenly realized what I had done and got all embarrassed.

`oops sorry I um. Yeah I'm gonna leave now` I turned around completely embarrassed and started to walk away.

`Yeah you better walk away you-` Oh he was not going to say that, not to me! So what I did was get into his personal space.

`If you dare call me a bitch or anything even remotly upsetting, you _will_ regret it` I stalked off because at that moment the bell rang.

What great timing.


End file.
